Le futur au présent
by miharu971
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand nos deux ennemis préféré et certains autres élèves, rencontrent leurs enfants, qui ont déjà environ 11-12 ans et qu'ils ne sont pas là par hasard ? L'histoire contient des oc.
1. prologue

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma première fan fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop dur avec moi. J'accepte toutes les critiques qui pourront me permettre de m'améliorer car je suis nouvelle dans le monde de l'écriture.

Information : Mon histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue de l'histoire originale ainsi que la mort de Sirius Black, Severus Snape et d'autres fait.

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Je publie le prologue et le chapitre 1 en même temps.

Sur cela commençons l'histoire et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Dans la célèbre école de magie qu'est Hogward, tous les élèves font leur rentrée pour une nouvelle année. Après la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, tous les élèves doivent redoubler leur année puisque celle-ci avait était perturbé par la guerre. C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous retrouvons notre héros qui va faire sa dernière année une seconde fois.

Un soir de septembre, alors que tout le monde mange dans la grande salle, notre trio d'or discute. Hermione exprime son désir de faire de cette année, l'année où Harry et Ron se mettraient à travailler très dur afin qu'ils remontent leurs notes et obtiennent leur diplôme. Le jeune Weasley, lui, engouffre une nouvelle part de tarte à la mélasse dans sa bouche et se dit que sa petite amie doit avoir des tendances sadiques pour vouloir lui infliger une telle torture. Pendant ce temps, le survivant est en train de fixer la table des Serpentard, plus précisément une certaine tête blonde.

Ce cher Draco Malfoy a été autorisé à refaire son année ainsi que tous les autres élèves de sa maison. En effet le ministère de la magie a décidé que ces jeunes sorciers ne seraient pas punis pour les actes de leurs parents. Ceux-ci, par contre, ont tous été emprisonner à Azkaban.

Donc tout se passe bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le ciel magique ne commence à envoyer des éclairs, dont un qui frappa particulièrement fort le sol, juste devant la table des professeurs.


	2. Chapitre 1: Descendants

JOYEUX NOEL !

Salut à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un très bon noël en famille ou en amoureux. Comme cadeau, moi, je vous offre le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

J'essaierai de faire une sortie au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines mais il se peut qu'il y est du retard car je suis étudiante et mon temps est plutôt limité. C'est pour vous dire que j'écris même durant le trajet pour aller au lycée pour prendre un peu d'avance. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Maintenant place à la lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Descendants.

Un grand silence s'est installé dans la grande salle lorsqu'un éclair, plus gros que les autres, frappa le sol et qu'une colonne de lumière apparu. Elle aveugle tout le monde, la chaleur qu'elle émet n'est pas étouffante mais douce et légère. Puis elle commença à diminuer, lentement, pour ne laisser qu'un fin rayon lumineux et elle disparut. Tout le corps professoral ainsi que quelques élèves levèrent leur baguette par peur qu'un danger ne survienne mais la scène qui se présente devant eux est surprenante.

En effet, à l'emplacement de la colonne se trouve maintenant des enfants d'une douzaine d'année tout au plus. Le plus étrange est que ces enfants portent l'uniforme de l'école mais il est entièrement noir, aucun d'entre eux ne porte les couleurs d'une des quatre maisons. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de Hogward depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore, ordonna à tout le monde de baisser sa baguette. Les élèves hésitèrent un instant puis obéirent et finalement les discutions démarrèrent. Tous se demandent qui sont-ils et comment ils sont arrivés ici, soudain la directrice pris la parole :

\- Silence ! Les préfets de chaque maison sont priés de raccompagné leurs camarades dans leur salle commune. Les professeurs et moi-même, nous nous occuperons des arrivants.

Personne ne bougea, le temps que l'information atteigne leur cerveau, puis tous s'exécutèrent. Hermione, la préfète des Griffondor demanda à ses camarades de se mettre en rang et de la suivre jusqu'à leur tour. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et escaliers avant d'arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame, la jeune sorcière prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune, les autres élèves à sa suite.

A l'intérieur de la tour, des théories des élèves remplissent la salle commune. Ron suppose une farce faite par des élèves, ce qui est rationnel mais aucun élève ne semblait être manquant au diner. Seamus, lui, affirme que c'était surement une attaque extraterrestre et une bonne partie des élèves éclatèrent de rire pendant que d'autre se demandent ce que qu'est un extraterrestre.

Hermione, en entendant cela commença à douter de la présence de matière grise dans la tête de ses amis puis son regard se tourna vers Harry qui est assis en face de la cheminer, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux, les yeux fixant les flammes, et elle lui demanda :

\- Il y a un problème Harry ? Je te trouve bien silencieux depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est rien Hermy, je me demandais juste quel malheur pourrai bien nous tomber sur la tête cette fois. A croire que nous ne passerons jamais une année tranquille.

\- Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment ces enfants ont atterris ici mais je suis sure qu'ils ne sont pas une menace pour nous, enfin c'est ce que je ressens au fond de moi, c'est très étrange comme sensation.

\- Bizarrement, je ressens la même chose mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne sont pas là par hasard et que quelque chose est sur le point d'arriver.

\- Moi, en tout cas, j'espère que cela ne va pas perturber mes révisions ou nous envoyer dans une aventure mortelle ou pire encore nous empêcher de passer nos ASPIC.

A ce moment-là, Harry se mit à rire et se dit que son amie devrait vraiment revoir l'ordre de ses priorités, mais ses paroles lui ont un peu remonté le moral alors il se leva et rejoignit ses amis avec Hermione.

HPHPHP

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Draco Malfoy est assis sur le canapé en face du feu de la cheminer avec ses deux amis, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Ils sont en train d'évaluer les chances que Potter soit un porte poisse et que c'est surement de sa faute si des troubles faites sont apparu pendant le dîner, plus précisément au moment où Draco allait enfin pouvoir déguster son dessert favori. Ils envisagent mille et une torture à leur faire subir pour avoir ainsi troublé son moment préféré de la journée. Soudain, un elfe apparut, il se dirigea vers le prince des vert et argent et annonça :

\- Mr Malfoy, la directrice m'a chargé de vous prévenir que vous et les autres préfets devez-vous rendre immédiatement dans son bureau.

\- Très bien j'arrive.

Et la petite créature s'en alla comme elle est arrivé, dans un pouf sonore. Les autres élèves qui se trouvent dans la salle commune cessèrent leur activité et se tournèrent vers le blond qui garda un visage neutre mais qui n'en pensa pas moins. Depuis quand on envoyait un elfe de maison crasseux pour sollicité la présence d'un Malfoy, seul son père et sa mère le font. Blaise, qui est très observateur et qui connait bien son ami, sait à quoi pense le blond et sourit intérieurement en regardant celui-ci quitter le dortoir et se diriger vers le bureau de la vieille McGonagall. Pansy, elle, n'a pas stopper son activité quand la petite créature a fait son arrivé. Elle continua à lire son magazine de mode sorcière.

Dans le bureau il y a une atmosphère tendu et lourde, les autres préfets et le professeur de métamorphose sont déjà présent. Cela irrita le blond qui a horreur d'être prévenu en dernier et être en retard. Après un instant d'attente qui parut une éternité au quatre préfets, la directrice commença enfin les explications.

\- Il y a maintenant deux heures, des enfants ont atterris dans notre école par des moyens qui nous sont encore inconnu. Les professeurs et moi-même avons la situation en main, nous les avons interrogées et avons obtenu certaines informations sur le pourquoi de leur présence ici.

\- Sont-ils une menace pour nous ? Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Est ce qu'ils sont…

\- Doucement, ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Abbot, ils ne sont pas dangereux. En vérité ces jeunes gens sont des élèves de cette école.

\- De quelle manière peuvent-ils être des élèves de Hogward alors qu'on ne sait même pas qui ils sont ?

\- C'est une très bonne question miss Granger. En fait nous avons découvert qu'ils viennent du futur.

\- Ce sont des élèves de Hogward qui vienne du futur ?

\- C'est cela Mr Malfoy. D'environs 15 ans dans le futur. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons décidé que, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions les renvoyer chez eux, ils resteront dans cette école.

Les préfets ont du mal à digérer les informations qu'ils viennent d'entendre et ne savent pas comment réagir face à la situation, ni comment ils vont le raconter à leurs camarades. Une fois que les quatre adolescents se sont remis de la nouvelle, ils se dirigent vers la sortie afin de rejoindre leur dortoir respectif mais la directrice les arrêta au moment où ils passent la porte et déclare :

\- Oh ! J'allais oublier. Les enfants de Mr Malfoy et de Mr Potter sont parmi eux ainsi que ceux de certains de vos camarades.

\- QUOI !?

Pour la première fois de leur vie Draco et Hermione eurent la même réaction, ce qui surprit aussi bien les deux concerner que les deux autres préfets et un peu la directrice qui finit par leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et par refermer la porte du bureau sur eux.

HPHPHP

Le lendemain matin, durant le petit déjeuner, les élèves ne peuvent s'empêcher de se poser des questions à propos des « descendants » puisque maintenant qu'ils sont au courant que les douze nouveaux pensionnaires viennent du futur et que certains d'entre eux sont les enfants de certains élèves de Hogward, ils cherchent à savoir lesquels. Personne ne sait à quoi ils ressemblent car personne ne les a revus depuis le diner d'hier et puisqu'ils bénéficient d'un dortoir privé et qu'ils mangent à l'intérieur, il va être difficile de les croiser dans les couloirs. Cependant toute l'école est au courant que l'enfant de Malfoy est l'un d'entre eux ainsi que celui de Potter et tous se demande à quoi ils peuvent bien ressembler.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, on entendit des élèves courir dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'école, il s'agit de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Ils sont en retard pour leur cour préférée, celui de potion, avec ce cher professeur Snape et ils savent qu'ils vont payer cher ce retard. Pourtant la raison pour laquelle ils sont en retard est simple, les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête ont changé de trajectoire alors que les garçons étaient en plein milieu de ceux-ci et se sont arrêter dans le vide. A présent nos deux retardataires habituels sont en train de courir et Ron, qui est un peu plus rapide que Harry, le distance mais au moment où il tourne à un couloir, il percute quelque chose et tombe à la renverse.

Lorsque Harry arrive au niveau de son ami et qu'il le voit fesse contre terre, il se précipite sur lui pour l'aider car après tout plus ils prennent de retard, plus la punition qui les attend sera terrible. Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils la virent, ce quelque chose que Ron a percuté, est en fait quelqu'un. Il s'agit d'une fille et elle est encore un peu sous le choc à cause de la collision qui a été plutôt violente. Ron est déjà debout quand la jeune fille comprend ce qui lui arrive et qu'elle lève la tête vers les deux garçons. Le rouquin se penche pour aider la jeune fille à se relever mais celle-ci rejette violemment sa main et se met à crier :

\- TU NE PEUT PAS REGARDER OU TU VAS IMBÉCILE ?

Elle a des cheveux noirs qui lui arrive jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux vert émeraude qui semble familier à Ron, elle doit avoir environs 12 ans mais comme son uniforme est entièrement noir on ne peut pas savoir à quelle maison elle appartient. Et c'est là qu'ils comprennent, elle fait partie des nouveaux pensionnaires qui viennent du futur. Le jeune Weasley étant tétanisé devant elle, c'est Harry qui prend la parole à sa place.

\- Je suis désolé, Ron et moi, on est en retard et il ne t'avait surement pas vu.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuse. C'est ton pote qui m'est rentré dedans, c'est à lui de s'excuser.

\- QUOI !? Ce n'est pas ma faute. Qu'est-ce que tu fais aussi en plein milieu du couloir à cette heure-ci ?

\- De quoi j'me mêle, t'es du ministère ?

Ron, qui est revenu sur terre suite à la réflexion de la brunette, est maintenant dans une colère noire et est sur le point de répliquer mais une autre fille interrompe son élan et s'écrie :

\- Kiara Potter ! je te trouve enfin, tu sais depuis combien de temps je te cherche ?

\- Nina ! Tu me sauve la vie.

\- Je t'avais pourtant déjà dit de ne pas te balader dans le château toute seul. Allez viens, on rentre au dortoir.

Les deux filles s'en vont mais les deux garçons, eux, restent aussi figé qu'une personne qui vient de prendre un « petrificus totalus ».

HPHPHP

A l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione est en colère contre ses deux amis. En effet, Harry et Ron sont finalement arrivés avec 45 minutes de retard donc 100 points ont été enlever à leur maison et ils ont des devoirs en plus à rendre. Mais malgré son envie de tuer ses amis, la sorcière accepte d'écouter l'histoire de Harry et Ron qui lui raconte ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt. Hermione ne dit rien, elle est en pleine réflexion et les deux garçons savent qu'il ne faut pas la déranger dans ces moment-là. C'est au bout de 20 minutes qu'elle sort de sa transe durant laquelle elle a retourné les faits dans tous les sens, qu'elle répondit à la question que les garçons se posent depuis le début.

\- Finalement, je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité, cette fille, c'est ta fille Harry.

\- Tu en es vraiment sure Hermione ? Il s'agit de ma fille ?

\- Oui, à 100%

\- Elle ne pourrait pas être la fille d'un autre Potter. Après tout, il n'y a pas qu'une seul famille Potter en Angleterre. Pas vrai Harry ?

\- C'est vrai, Ron à raison.

\- Les garçons, je veux bien croire qu'il existe plusieurs famille Potter en Angleterre mais vous en connaissez plusieurs qui soit sorcier ? Je ne pense pas et puis Mme McGonagall avait dit que l'enfant de Harry se trouvait parmi eux. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais y aller. Mme McGonagall a convoqué les préfets pour nous faire part de la situation de nos nouveaux pensionnaires.

Les garçons la saluèrent et Hermione s'en alla. Ron est un peu déçu que ce soit elle la fille de son pote. D'une part parce qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit un garçon et d'autre part parce qu'elle a osé le traité d'imbécile. Harry, par contre, est heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer sa fille, même si elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, il a le plus important, une famille. C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu, une famille a lui mais il se demande un truc, quelque chose qui l'inquiète un peu. Qui est la mère ?

Pendant ce temps, la préfète de Griffondor arriva devant la statue qui garde l'entrée du bureau de la directrice de l'école, elle attendit quelques secondes avant que celle-ci pivote et laisse place à l'escalier montant. Lorsque Hermione entra dans la pièce, elle vit que le préfet de Serpentard, Draco Malfoy et celui de Serdaigle, Anthony Golstein, sont déjà là, il ne manque plus que celle de Poufsouffle. Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que Anna Abot se présenta dans le bureau essoufflé et s'excusant pour son retard.

Mme McGonagall commença alors à leur expliquer la situation et leur fit part des informations qu'elle a pu obtenir de la part des « descendants ». Elle leur annonça que ces enfants sont venus ici parce qu'ils sont en danger à cause du ministère. En effet, le ministre de la magie a déclaré que ces douze élèves devront être emprisonnés dans une prison de haute sécurité autre que Azkaban.

Quand Malfoy entendit cela, son cœur manqua un battement et son sang commença à bouillir dans ses veines. Cependant il décida de ne rien laisser paraitre, aucun sentiment, même s'il éprouve de la colère et qu'il a envie de réduire ce ministre en poussière. Après tout, ce ministre a l'intention de mettre sa progéniture dans une prison, une prison donc il ignore l'existence puisque à part Azkaban il n'y en a pas d'autre à sa connaissance. On ne s'en prend pas à un Malfoy impunément, son père va en entendre parler.

Hermione aussi sent une colère monter mais elle ressent surtout de l'incompréhension. Pourquoi le ministère veut mettre des enfants de 12 ans dans une prison. Pourquoi veut-il emprisonner la fille de Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier.

HPHPHP

* * *

Alors, votre verdict pour ce premier chapitre. Il est remplit de question sans réponse, du moins pour l'instant. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu de lecteurs.

La review : L'amour bleu; Sunako-Nee

J'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes.


	3. Chapitre 2: Lettre

BONNE ANNÉE !

J'espère que vous avez pris de bonne résolutions pour cette nouvelle année. Moi aussi j'en ai pris, mais comme chaque année j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir les tenir pendant longtemps et vous ?

En tout cas si vous êtes encore là c'est que pour l'instant tout va bien, pourvu que ça dure. Et surtout donnez-moi votre avis si vous avez aimé ou si vous pensez qu'il manque quelque chose.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Lettre.

A l'extérieur des murs du château de la grande école de magie il n'y a personne à cause du froid. Malgré que ce soit l'automne, le vent qui souffle est glacé et personne n'osent sortir de la chaleur qu'offre l'enceinte de l'école. Il faudrait être inconscient pour vouloir aller dehors et risquer d'attraper une pneumonie magistrale. C'est pour cela que personne ne penserait que le fier héritier des Malfoy se trouve actuellement au bord du grand lac avec Pansy Parkinson.

\- Il est où Blaise ?

\- Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire à la bibliothèque.

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être plus important que de nous aider à essayer de faire passer cette foutu lettre hors de l'école.

\- Draco, cela fait deux semaine qu'on essaie sans aucun succès. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, la barrière que la directrice a posée est aussi puissante que l'était celle du vieux Dumbledore.

\- Il y a forcément une faille. La vieille McGonagall ne veut pas que la présence des descendants soit connu des personnes extérieures à l'école mais je dois en faire part à mon père.

La jeune sorcière commence à désespérer face à l'entêtement de son ami. Bien que les parents de Draco ont été libéré de prison pour avoir fourni des informations importantes aux maraudeurs durant la guerre, la directrice a mis en place un dispositif qui empêche les élèves d'envoyer du courrier mais pas d'en recevoir afin que le ministère n'est pas vent de l'existence de leurs invités spéciaux. Cependant Draco s'est quand même mis en tête de trouver un moyen de faire parvenir une lettre à son père afin qu'il enquête sur cette fameuse prison qui est censé emprisonner ces enfants.

Ceux-ci n'ont pas voulu révéler la raison pour laquelle le ministère veut leur infliger un telle traitement à un si jeune âge car, d'après eux, il est encore trop tôt. De plus, étant donné que maintenant ils sont hébergés dans une aile séparé du château, il est impossible de les croisés pour leur faire craché le morceau de force.

Soudain, les deux Serpentard entendent un bruit suspect qui les oblige à reporter leur attention sur les alentours. Ils cherchent du regard ce qui a pu faire cela mais ils ne voient rien et au moment où ils se lèvent pour rentrer au château par prudence, ils repèrent un jeune garçon qui a l'air de chercher quelque chose. Le garçon les aperçoit, s'avance vers eux et leur dit :

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous n'auriez pas vu une fille, les cheveux noirs, les yeux vert et qui fait ma taille s'il vous plait ?

\- Étrangement, tu corresponds parfaitement à cette description sauf que tu es un garçon, du moins je l'espère.

\- Draco ! je sais que tu es irritable en ce moment mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui parler de cette façon. En plus il s'agit d'un des descendants, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact, de plus, il est normal que je corresponds à la description puisque celle que je cherche est ma sœur jumelle. Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

\- Tu cherches ta sœur ? Désolé mais nous n'avons vu personne depuis que nous sommes ici.

\- Je vois, merci quand même et je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé mademoiselle.

\- Euh… ce n'est rien j'espère que tu la trouveras vite, il fait plutôt froid.

\- Oui, ma sœur a le don de se perdre à chaque fois, elle n'a pas le sens de l'orientation sur la terre ferme.

\- Sur la terre ferme ?

\- Oui monsieur, elle…

\- JOSHUA ! C'est bon on la trouvé.

\- Axel ! Ouf, je suis soulagé. Je vais vous laisser, à présent je dois rentrer. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Pansy est un peu perturbé à cause de sa rencontre avec un jeune garçon qui s'exprime avec un langage soutenu. C'est une caractéristique de plus en plus rare, qui est présent majoritairement chez les personnes issues de bonne famille et qui ont reçu une excellente éducation. Elle se demande donc à quelle famille, Joshua, peut-il appartenir et aussi qui est le garçon qui l'a interpellé. De loin tout ce qu'on a pu voir est qu'il est métis, qu'il a les cheveux noirs, qu'il fait également partie des « descendants » et qu'il s'appelle Axel.

HPHPHP

Hermione fait partie de ces élèves qui aime se rendre à la bibliothèque pour lire tranquillement un livre ou pour étudier, mais aujourd'hui, elle y est pour une autre raison. En effet, la jeune sorcière s'est rendu dans son coin préféré de l'école pour chercher des informations spécifiques, elle est entourée de livres qui traitent du même sujet ou qui en font référence : Les voyages dans le temps. Si depuis deux semaines la seule chose qui la préoccupe était de connaitre la raison de la décision du ministère et sa rupture avec Ron, aujourd'hui elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne sait absolument pas par quel moyen les « descendants » sont arrivé ici. Le retourneur de temps est exclu directe car il n'a pas la capacité de transporter autant de personne et surtout pas sur une distance temporelle aussi grande.

Les livres qu'elle a déjà parcourus ne lui donne pas vraiment de réponses car ils ne montrent que l'aspect théorique de la chose sur une période courte ou sinon les différentes conséquences possible d'un tel phénomène. Elle commence à trouver le temps long, puis quand elle voit le nombre de livre sur sa table et qu'elle sait que la réponse se trouve peut-être dans l'un de ces ouvrages, elle se remotive un peu pour continuer.

Dans le même temps Blaise entre dans la bibliothèque et part en direction des rayons dans le but de trouver ce qu'il cherche mais rien, aucun livre sur le sujet de sa recherche, ce n'est pas normal. Alors que le Serpentard continue à chercher, il aperçoit Hermione à l'une des nombreuses tables de la bibliothèque et à côté d'elle se trouve deux énormes piles de livre. Quand il regarde les titres de ses différents ouvrages, il décide d'aller lui parler.

\- Bonjour Granger, c'est rare de te voir sans tes deux amis.

\- Zabini ! Bonjour, je te retourne cette observation, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Eh bien oui. Il se trouve que je comptais faire des recherches sur les voyages dans le temps mais tu possèdes actuellement tous les livres qui traitent du sujet.

\- Oh ! Euh… Dans ce cas tu peux prendre les livres de cette pile-là si tu veux, j'ai déjà fini de les lire.

\- En fait, je viens d'avoir une idée.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Il semblerait que nous recherchons la même chose donc je pense qu'il serait plus profitable à nous deux que nous fassions équipe.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- La pile de livre que tu m'as proposé, tu l'a déjà lu donc elle ne me servira à rien sinon tu ne serais pas en train de continuer à chercher et comme je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas toucher aux livres de l'autre pile, au risque que je prenne le livre qui contient les informations que tu veux, je me suis dit que si je me joignais à toi pour la recherche, d'un, je pourrais profiter des informations que tu possèdes déjà, et de deux, on ira beaucoup plus vite ensemble, vu la tonne de livre qui reste à lire.

Hermione analysa Blaise afin de percevoir des signes de mensonge puis elle se rappela que ce n'est pas son genre de mentir sans raison et comme elle ne voit aucune raison pour qu'il mente, elle décida d'accepter sa proposition. Blaise pris alors place en face de la Griffondor, il prit un livre et commença sa lecture.

Au bout de quatre heures de recherche intensif, ils n'ont rien trouvé. Aucun livre de la bibliothèque ne semble rapporter des expériences sur les voyages dans le temps ou même une manière de le faire. De plus Hermione sait que la réserve ne contient pas de livres sur le sujet, elle est déçue de n'avoir rien pu trouver et cela semble toucher Blaise qui réfléchit à une manière d'obtenir des informations puis une idée germa dans sa tête.

\- Le manoir Malfoy !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le manoir Malfoy possède une gigantesque Bibliothèque composé d'ouvrages anciens et rares, il est très probable que ce que nous cherchons se trouve dans l'un d'eux.

\- Tu en est sure ?

\- Oui, il suffirait de demander à la mère de Draco de nous les envoyer mais comment faire pour lui demander, aucun courrier ne peut être envoyé.

\- Humm… J'ai une proposition à te faire.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Si je te dis que j'ai un moyen de te permettre d'envoyer une lettre à la mère de Malfoy pour qu'elle envoie les fameux livres, tu me promets de m'aider à faire en sorte que Malfoy et Harry ne se battent plus et tu m'aide dans les différentes recherches que j'aurais à faire.

\- Tu es entrain de dire que tu connais un moyen de passer la barrière de la directrice et que tu serais prête à enfreindre le règlement de l'école pour obtenir ces livres.

\- Mon cher, tu serais étonné de voir l'étendu de mes connaissances et puis je te rappelle que si je suis à Griffondor ce n'est pas pour rien. Alors marché conclu ?

\- Il faut d'abord que j'en parle avec Draco, après tout c'est sa mère.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas on se revoie la semaine prochaine le temps que je mette tout en place au cas où.

\- D'accord, à la semaine prochaine alors.

Sur ces mots ils se séparèrent pour aller retrouver leurs amis et leur parler du possible accords. Hermione se dirige vers la grande salle, ses amis y sont surement puisque c'est l'heure du diner. Lorsqu'elle pénètre à l'intérieur, elle voit Harry et Ron qui parlent avec Seamus et Neville puis elle remarque Ginny. La sorcière décide alors de manger à côté de celle-ci et de parler de l'accord après le repas, dans leur salle commune.

HPHPHP

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Blaise fait part à ses amis de la proposition que Granger lui a fait. Il s'est assis avec eux autour d'une table qui se trouve dans un coin de la salle afin que les autres élèves ne les entendent pas. Au début Draco est en colère contre lui parce qu'il a préféré passer son après-midi avec cette sang-de-bourbe plutôt que d'aller au lac pour mettre en place un plan avec eux. Cependant, quand Blaise lui dit que Hermione connait un moyen pour passer la barrière et envoyer des lettres à l'extérieur, le blond est surpris par la révélation. Il se demande comment cette Griffondor a fait pour découvrir un moyen de passer la barrière. Finalement, il décide d'accepter sa proposition étant donné qu'il a besoin d'elle pour envoyer la lettre à son père.

Draco compte mettre la lettre destinée à son père dans la même enveloppe que celle qu'il va envoyer à sa mère, de cette manière, les Griffondor ne s'apercevront pas de la présence de la lettre supplémentaire. Dans la lettre pour sa mère, il va lui préciser d'envoyer les livres le jour de noël afin de ne pas soulever de soupçons. Les professeurs penseront que les livres font partie des cadeaux et donc ils ne vérifieront pas le paquet. Maintenant tout est prêt, il ne manque plus qu'à prévenir Granger que l'accord a été accepter et à envoyer la lettre au moment venu.

Du coté de Hermione, ses amis ne semblent pas acceptés la nouvelle aussi bien que ceux de Blaise. Plus particulièrement Ron qui la crois folle pour passer un marché avec un Serpentard, qui est en plus le meilleur ami de Malfoy. Le rouquin ne veut rien entendre des raisons de son ex-copine et se met à bouder. Son comportement puéril a le don d'énervé la sorcière et c'était l'une des raisons qui ont fait qu'elle s'était décidé à rompre avec lui. La principale raison est qu'après la guerre ses sentiments envers lui ont changé mais comme c'est également le cas pour lui, leur rupture s'est fait à l'amiable et ils sont restés amis.

Harry, lui, n'a pas réagi aussi violemment car il sait que ces livres sont important pour découvrir par quel moyen ces enfants sont arrivés à leur époque. Par contre il n'aime pas trop l'idée de faire équipe avec Malfoy et ses amis, bien que ce soit le seul moyen d'obtenir ces ouvrages. Le mieux serait de pouvoir demander directement au « descendant », mais ils ne répondront surement pas à leurs questions et comme ils ne peuvent pas se rendre à leur dortoir, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix, ils vont devoir mettre leurs différents de côté et unir leurs forces.

Suite à cela, Ron décida de se résoudre à accepter le marché puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen mais à la seule condition que seul Zabini soit présent lors de l'envoie. Hermione accepta et décida même qu'elle serait la seul à se rendre à l'endroit prévu avec Blaise pour effectuer le plan car sinon ils risquent d'attirer l'attention du corps professoral. Les garçons n'ont pas d'autre choix que d'accepté la décision de leur amie et ils allèrent se coucher.

HPHPHP

Le matin du jour J est arrivé mais le plan sera exécuté qu'à midi, durant le déjeuner, comme ça il n'y aura pas de témoin. De plus, comme les élèves de dernière année n'ont pas cours ce matin, chacun s'occupe comme il peut. Le trio d'or est à la bibliothèque pour finir les devoirs supplémentaires que le professeur Snape leur a donné, Hermione a menacé les garçons de mille et une torture s'ils ne le finissent pas aujourd'hui. Draco et Blaise sont resté dans leur dortoir pour peaufiné les lettres et Pansy est parti se promener près du lac.

Quand celle-ci arrive près du lac, elle voit un jeune garçon assit sur un rocher qui fixe l'horizon. Elle s'approche doucement, sans faire de bruit, pour voir de qui il s'agit mais au moment où elle arrive à une distance plus ou moins proche, le garçon dit :

\- Vous savez, il est très dangereux de s'approcher de quelqu'un par derrière car vous ignorez de quelle manière cette personne réagira.

\- Joshua ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je croyais que les « descendants » ne sortaient pas de leur dortoir.

\- J'aime m'asseoir près du lac pour profiter de la brise du matin et vous ? Vous n'avez pas cours ?

\- Non, les élèves de dernière année n'ont pas cours ce matin alors j'ai décidé de faire une promenade. Ici tout est calme et paisible, cela m'aide à oublier pendant un cours instant les horreurs que j'ai pu voir. Oh ! pardon, je te parle de mes problèmes alors que je ne te connais même pas. Tu es un peu comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu et il est très facile de parler avec toi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il semblerait que je fasse cette effet à beaucoup de personne. Ma sœur dit que c'est parce que j'ai l'air calme et plus mature que les autres.

\- C'est vrai. Au fait, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson.

\- Ah ! vous êtes la mère d'Alicia, je me disais aussi que votre visage me rappelait quelqu'un.

\- Alicia ? Tu veux dire que j'ai une fille et qu'elle fait partie des « descendants » ?

\- Oui, c'est exact. Mais il est vrai que je ne me suis pas non plus présenté dans les formes. Mon nom est Joshua Potter, je suis enchanté de vous connaitre.

\- Potter ? Comme Harry Potter ?

\- Oui, il s'agit de mon père, cela pose un problème ?

\- Non mais j'avais entendu dire qu'il a une fille alors…

\- Ah, c'est vrai qu'il a rencontré Kiara le lendemain de notre arrivé. Elle s'était perdu dans les couloirs en voulant se rendre au toilette.

\- Alors il s'agissait de ta sœur, donc vous êtes deux, je pensais qu'il y en avait qu'un d'après les rumeurs et pour le garçon qui t'a interpellé la semaine dernière ?

\- Eh bien, on est deux pour le prix d'un. Pour le garçon c'est Axel Zabini, le fils de Blaise Zabini

\- C'est le fils de Blaise !? Waouh, je me demande qui est la mère.

\- C'est Hermione Granger.

\- Quoi !?

\- Mais ne leur dites pas, c'est encore trop tôt.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi me l'avoir dit ?

\- Parce que j'espère que vous allez accepter de m'aider à faire en sorte que Draco Malfoy puisse tolérer plus facilement cette relation à venir. Vous voulez bien ?

\- Je vois, tu avais prévu ton coup depuis le début. Etre polie envers moi, me faire ces révélations, tu es manipulateur.

\- Je préfère dire que je suis malin et persuasif. Alors vous allez m'aider ?

\- Euh... A condition que tu me dises comment vous êtes arrivés ici.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous le dire, pas maintenant. En revanche, je peux vous dire qui nous a envoyé.

\- Très bien, c'est qui ?

\- Draco Malfoy.

\- …

\- Bien je vais y aller à présent, au plaisir.

Pansy resta figé pendant cinq bonne minutes avant que Blaise ne la rejoigne pour lui dire que l'heure est venue de mettre le plan à exécution.

HPHPHP

Draco attend ses deux amis devant la grande porte avec la lettre dans sa poche. C'est une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils arrivent essouffler et le blond lui tend la fameuse lettre puis pénètre dans la grande salle avec Pansy pour faire signe à Hermione que Blaise est là.

Hermione, en voyant les deux Serpentard, se lève de table en prenant soin d'avoir l'air naturel et emporte un peu de nourriture avec elle pour Blaise. Lorsqu'elle passa la grande porte le black est appuyé contre le mur en face, elle lui tendit la nourriture et il la remercia de l'attention.

Hermione parcourt les couloirs et les escaliers avec Blaise à sa suite qui arrive à manger en même temps. Quand la sorcière s'arrêta net devant un mur et que celui-ci commença à laisser place à un porte, le Serpentard comprit et entra à la suite de la Griffondor.

\- La salle sur demande, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt mais comment tu comptes procéder ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Avec l'armoire à disparaître pardi. Je sais que les Malfoy ont ramené chez eux celle qui se trouvait dans le magasin.

\- Mais oui ! Cependant comme il ne fonctionne que dans un sens maintenant, on va être obligé d'attendre jusqu'à noël pour avoir les livres. Par contre, je me pose une question, comment tu vas faire pour que le père ou la mère de Draco décide d'ouvrir l'armoire de leur côté ?

\- Grace à ceci, c'est un lecteur MP3, un objet moldu, il permet d'écouté de la musique, prépare-toi je l'actionne.

\- Wouaaah ! C'est quoi ce bruit, veux me briser les tympans.

\- Désolé, c'est du métal hard, mais au moins avec ça on est sure qu'ils ouvriront l'armoire.

Hermione déposa la lettre et le MP3 dans l'armoire à disparaître et referma la porte. Quand ils n'entendent plus le bruit de la musique, les deux complices ouvrent de nouveau la porte pour être sure. La lettre et le MP3 ont disparu.

\- Ça a fonctionné ! Hermione, tu es géniale.

\- Ouah ! …Euh, merci.

Blaise a pris Hermione dans ses bras et la serre contre son torse chaud, ce qui trouble fortement la sorcière qui ne s'y attendait pas. Son cœur se met à battre plus vite et elle sent ses joues chauffer, même après que le Serpentard l'ait relâché, mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi et décide finalement de ne pas y faire attention. Le plan a réussi, tout ce qu'il reste à faire maintenant c'est attendre noël avec impatience.

HPHPHP

* * *

Alors ? Vous vous y attendiez ? Moi j'aime beaucoup le couple de Blaise et Hermione.

Le prochain chapitre sortira dans deux semaine car les cours reprennent et que j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire.

Je remercie L'amour bleu, jongkey69 et tous les autres followers de continuer à me suivre, ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire.

Sur ce je vous dit à la prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 3: Le bal d'Halloween(partie 1)

Salut tout le monde ! Comment c'est passé votre rentrée des classes pour ceux qui sont encore à l'école ou qui comme moi sont en étude supérieur. Bien sûr pour ceux qui travail, j'espère que la reprise du boulot n'a pas été trop dur. Pour ma part mes prof m'ont assommé sous les contrôles parce qu'ils disaient qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de notes pour le semestre. Ce qui fait que je suis épuisée et mon cerveau est au bord de la surcharge en information mais bon, mon premier semestre est terminé et je suis assez contente de ma moyenne même si dans certaine matière c'est…Enfin vous comprenez.

Comme je l'avais dit précédemment je ferais une sortie toute les deux semaines et il se peut qu'il y ait un peu de retard de temps en temps. Pas facile la vie d'étudiante. Mais bon, j'essaie d'écrire dès que j'ai du temps libre, ça m'aide à me détendre et j'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le bal Halloween (partie 1)

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulé depuis que la fameuse lettre a été envoyé, ce à quoi la mère de Malfoy a envoyé une lettre lui affirmant qu'elle a bien reçu sa lettre ainsi que celle de son père et qu'elle enverrait le paquet à la date prévu. L'agitation des élèves suite à l'arrivé des « descendants » s'est un peu calmé et la vie à plus ou moins reprit son court normal. Tout le monde est dans la grande salle en train de déjeuner et au moment de commencer le dessert, la directrice se lève et fait une annonce.

\- Dans deux semaines aura lieu le bal d'halloween, à cette occasion les « descendants » se joindront à nous et nous allons un peu pimenter cet événement. Tout à l'heures les élèves se présenteront à la table des professeurs et piocheront un numéro. Les filles vont s'aligner devant la boite orange et les garçons devant la boite marrons, ceux qui auront le même numéro formeront un couple pour le bal.

La réaction des élèves ne s'est pas fait attendre, nombreux sont ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord, en particulier les Serpentard. Malgré la fin de la guerre, la relation entre les Serpentard et les autres maisons ne s'est pas beaucoup amélioré, disons qu'ils se supportent et que les combats entre eux ont cesser. Seul les deux princes de Hogward continuent leurs querelles enfantines, c'est pour cela qu'Hermione a demandé à Blaise de l'aider. Une fois que les élèves se sont calmé et que le silence est revenu, la directrice reprit.

\- Les « descendants » ont déjà leur numéro, il ne manque plus que vous et vous ne pourrez pas en piocher un autre ou échangé avec l'un de vos camarades. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon dessert.

A ces mots, les tables se remplissent de toutes sortes de desserts tel que des gâteaux, des glaces, des fruits et autres mets tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Les élèves qui se remettent du choc se servent dans les plats tandis que les autres ne pouvant rien avaler de plus à cause du stress attendent patiemment ou pas la fin du diner.

La fin du repas arriva plutôt vite pour certain et pour les autres l'attente leur paru interminable. C'est donc avec une boule plus ou moins grosse que les élèves se mettent en ligne devant la table des professeurs, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Juste avant que la pioche commence, un immense tableau apparu, la première colonne affiche tous les numéros, la deuxième affiche le nom du garçon et la troisième celui de la fille. Cependant, un choc collectif s'est abattu sur la salle à la vue des noms des douze « descendants ».

Chez les garçons on a :

\- Gabriel Finnigan

\- Jonas Goldstein

\- Christopher Nott

\- Kail Malfoy

\- Joshua Potter

\- Axel Zabini

Et chez les filles, il y a :

\- Nina Noir

\- Alicia Weasley

\- Sarah Londubat

\- Kiara Potter

\- Nora Snape

\- Rosalya Weasley

Dans un premier temps les élèves découvrent qu'il y a deux Potter au lieu d'un ainsi que deux Weasley, mais cela ne choque personne connaissant la tendance de la famille pour les enfants nombreux. Ensuite que chez les garçons, la moitié sont des enfants de Serpentard en prenant compte de celui de Malfoy. Et enfin, qui est le plus gros, est de découvrir que leur professeur de potion, Severus Snape, a un enfant, une fille, alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il soit asexué. Même celui-ci est resté figer en voyant son nom sur le tableau.

Harry est agréablement surpris de savoir que son parrain, Sirius Black, a une enfant, cela prouve qu'il a enfin trouver quelqu'un qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour. Par contre Pansy Parkinson ne s'attendait pas à apprendre qu'elle a eu deux filles avec Ron Weasley. C'est ce qu'elle en a déduit puisque Joshua lui a révélé qu'elle a une fille du nom d'Alicia et que la seul Alicia du groupe est une Weasley.

Elle a été surprise au début de savoir que le meilleur ami de l'ennemi de son ami allait devenir son mari. Cependant comme elle ne ressent pas de haine personnelle envers le roux et qu'il est loin d'être moche, elle n'y voit finalement aucun inconvénient. Au contraire ça s'annonce plutôt intéressant et amusant, elle va prendre un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique et à le séduire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pense qu'à elle. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une Serpentard.

La directrice s'empresse de ramener le silence une seconde fois dans la salle pour pouvoir procéder à la pioche, ce qui lui prit cinq bonnes minutes. Au fur et à mesure que les élèves passent, leur nom s'affiche sur le tableau en face du numéro qu'ils ont pioché et ils guettent l'identité de leur partenaire. A la fin, ce sont des couples plus ou moins étrange qui se sont formés, le résultat est :

\- Seamus Finnigan / Anna Abbot

\- Blaise Zabini / Hermione Granger

\- Ron Weasley / Alicia Weasley

\- Théodore Nott / Ginny Weasley

\- Draco Malfoy / Nora Snape

\- Harry Potter / Kiara Potter

\- Joshua Potter / Pansy Parkinson

\- Londubat Neville / Luna Lovegood

HPHPHP

Une semaine plus tard, alors que les élèves commencent à s'habituer à leur partenaire pour le bal durant les cours de danse, l'agitation refait de nouveau surface. Ils attendent avec impatience l'arrivée des « descendants » dans le château et le moment où ils pourront enfin les voir. En effet, la directrice de l'école a décidé que, durant la semaine précédant le bal, ils resteront au château afin de suivre les cours de danse. De plus se sont eux et leur partenaire qui ouvriront le bal avec la première danse, de ce fait, des cours particuliers ont été mis en place. Bien entendu, il a été interdit aux élèves de poser la moindre question concernant le futur et que quiconque enfreint cette règle se verra des points retiré et privé de bal.

En début d'après-midi, les portes du château s'ouvrent sur Rusard et les « descendant ». Ils sont en rang et traversent les couloirs pour rejoindre le dortoir qui leur a été assigné. Sur le chemin, les élèves les fixent et tentent de savoir qui est qui en regardant principalement la couleur des cheveux et des yeux mais ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir s'ils ont raison ou non. Ce jeu amuse également les pensionnaires qui ont du mal à se retenir de rire mais leur rire cessent quand ils entendent des élèves en train de proférer des inepties :

\- Dire que ce cher Potter a eu deux enfants, tu crois que c'est qui leur mère.

\- Surement une fille qui à épouser le sauveur pour son argent et sa popularité.

\- C'est sûr, elle a dû le séduire pour pouvoir vivre une vie tranquille et elle fait deux gosses avec lui pour être sûr qu'il ne la largue pas.

\- Tu crois qu'elle le trompe ?

\- Si ça trouve quand il n'est pas là, elle se fait tous les mecs du monde sorcier.

\- Pauvres gosses avec un père cocu et une salope de mère, ha ha ha.

Kiara péta les plomb en entendant ces mecs insultés de la sorte ces parents et elle laissa sa colère explosée. Sa magie se déchaîna et sans que personne ne puisse comprendre les deux mecs se retrouvèrent projeté contre le mur, un vent puissant les plaque contre le mur et leur inflige des milliers de coupure. Les élèves les plus proches d'eux reculèrent à cause du vent violant et ceux qui sont plus loin tentent de se rapprocher pour voir ce qui se passe.

Très vite, les professeurs arrivent et voient une scène plus qu'étrange. Au milieu du couloir se trouve la fille de Harry qui foudroie du regard deux élèves plaqués contre le mur par une force invisible. Derrière elle se trouve les autres « descendant » qui ne semble pas être affecté par la force mystérieuse, ils essaient de la raisonner mais rien à faire, comme si elle n'entendait plus rien. Le plus étrange c'est qu'elle n'a même pas sa baguette en main et elle ne fait aucun geste ni ne dit quoi que ce soit qui montre qu'elle jette un sort. Le professeur Snape et le professeur Flitwick sortent leur baguette et essaient d'arrêter la brune sans succès.

Quelques secondes plus tard Harry arrive sur les lieux en compagnie de ses amis, les sorts des professeurs semblent ne pas l'atteindre. Harry commence alors un peu à paniqué ne sachant pas quoi faire pour arrêter sa fille, puis sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment, peut-être par instinct, il s'avança vers elle et se mis à crier :

\- KIARA LILI POTTER CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT.

Tout d'un coup le vent s'arrêta et les deux garçons s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Kiara, elle, s'est figé en entendant la voix de son père crier son nom complet et après quelques secondes elle se tourna vers Harry, elle est sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle s'évanouie avant. Les professeurs se précipitent vers les trois personnes maintenant à terre et les emmène à l'infirmerie, tous les autres sont congédiés dans leur dortoir.

HPHPHP

\- La grande majorité de leurs blessures sont superficiels et ils seront de nouveau sur pied d'ici la semaine prochaine.

La directrice se trouve dans le dortoir des « descendant » avec le professeur Snape et madame Pomfresh ainsi que le trio de Griffondor et de Serpentard. Kiara est aussi dans le dortoir, son évanouissement n'était dû qu'à l'épuisement de ses forces et elle se porte bien grâce à la potion que l'infirmière lui a donné. Les douze sont donc assis sur un immense canapé en face des trois adultes et des deux trios.

\- Bien que leur état de santé ne soit pas critique, j'estime que vous nous devez des explications car la magie que mademoiselle Potter a utilisée m'ai complètement inconnu. Affirme McGonagall.

\- Eh bien je pense qu'il est temps de vous révéler certaines choses. Répondit Joshua.

\- Il est temps, en effet. Ajouta Snape.

\- Tout a commencé il y a six mois, vers la fin de notre première année…

 **FLASH BACK (POV Joshua)**

Tout le monde est dans la grande salle pour le dîner et on est sur le point de commencer à manger quand la directrice se lève et prend la parole.

\- Avant que les examens de fin d'année ne commencent nous avons décidé d'organisé de sortie scolaire. Bien sûr comme vous êtes nombreux vous serez séparé par année. C'est-à-dire que les premières années feront leur sortit jeudi, les deuxièmes année vendredi etc. Etant donné que la sortie se fait au musée vous allez répartie par groupe de douze et un guide vous sera attribué, donc profité du temps qu'il vous reste avant la sortie pour faire vos groupes ou nous seront obligé de les faire à votre place. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous.

On est tous très excité car le nouveau musée qui vient d'ouvrir expose des objets si ancien et magique que la sécurité est presque aussi forte que celle d'Azkaban. Je pense que notre groupe va être plutôt facile à faire : Moi, ma sœur, les jumelles donc il y aura forcément Gabriel… Il faut que je note tout sur une feuille pour être sûr d'oublier personne. Alors ensuite il y a Axel et bien sur Kail, Christopher et Nora sont de la partie, puis obligé Nina sinon ce n'est pas drôle et qui dit Nina dit Sarah et Jonas. Je fais le compte et on est bien douze, notre groupe est formé pour la sortie, j'ai plus qu'à le dire au professeur.

Le matin de la sortie, on part vers huit heures, le retour est prévu pour seize heures et nous mangeons là-bas à midi. Arrivé au musée, on est tous impressionné de voir à quel point c'est immense, presque aussi grand que le Louvre et aussi beau. Ensuite on rencontre notre guide pour la matinée et on commence la visite par le secteur des animaux préhistorique. Toute la matinée c'est super bien passé on a pu voir des tas de chose trop amusant, c'était comme si on était retourné à la préhistoire avec les animaux géant qui bougeaient quand on s'approchait d'eux. Notre guide à un peu souffert à cause d'Axel, Sarah et Jonas qui n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions très difficile mais pertinente. En ce moment on est au réfectoire pour manger et le repas est très bon, tien ! il y a des carottes dans le repas. Moi j'aime ça mais Kiara, elle, risque de faire une crise de nerf et recommencé avec son discours sur le fait que ce légume orange est diabolique. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'elle ne l'ait pas déjà fait, je lève la tête et cherche ma sœur du regard mais je ne la trouve pas.

\- Hey, vous savez où est Kiara ? Je ne la vois pas.

\- C'est bizarre, elle était à côté de moi il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. Me répond Alicia.

\- Me dites pas qu'elle est encore partie s'aventurer je ne sais où toute seul et qu'elle s'est perdu.

\- J'ai bien peur que si. Affirme Axel.

On est donc tous partie discrètement à sa recherche à travers tout le musée pour éviter de se prendre une punition du diable si le professeur l'apprend. Au bout de trente minutes de recherche, on la trouve enfin dans la section mythologie grec. Elle est absorbée par la beauté d'un énorme pot en terre cuite, la fresque qui est peint dessus est magnifique même si le couvercle est vraiment étrange. On est tous épuisé à force de l'avoir cherché partout alors on s'assoie cinq minutes sur les bancs pour se reposer un peu. Il est temps que l'on retour au réfectoire si on ne veut pas recevoir la punition du siècle mais Kiara est toujours devant ce pot. J'avance vers elle et pose ma main sur son épaule pour la faire redescendre sur terre mais sans faire exprès je lui ai fait peur et elle a sursauté, reculé et bousculer le pot. Celui-ci s'écrase sur le sol et se brise en mille morceaux.

En entendant le fracas, les autres se sont précipité vers nous et soudain une épaisse fumée blanche s'échappe du pot brisé qui finit par devenir poussière et disparaître. Pendant ce temps la fumée s'est divisé et s'est infiltré dans nos corps, on a l'impression d'étouffé et tout notre corps nous brûle. Après cinq bonne minutes la douleur s'estompe et on se relève.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Il y avait quoi dans ce pot ? Demanda Christopher.

\- Les gars, je crois qu'on a un gros problème. Annonce Kail.

\- Pourquoi ? Interroge Gabriel.

\- Parce que si on en croit la description, le pot contenait les âmes des douze premier Titans de la mythologie grec.

\- …Alors la fumée blanche qui est allé dans nos corps se sont des âmes ? Demanda Nora

\- J'en ai bien peur. Répondit Rosalya.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le bureau de la directrice, celle-ci nous révèle que ce qui est entré dans nos corps sont bien les âmes des Titans qui jadis avaient failli détruire le monde des sorciers car ils voyaient en nous une menace pour eux. Cependant des sorciers très puissant avaient créé un réceptacle assez puissant pour contenir leurs âmes et les empêcher de prendre possession d'un corps dans le but de tuer tous les sorciers et sorcière. Ce réceptacle c'était ce pot qui a été brisé et qui est parti en poussière. Ce qui veut dire que le seul moyen de nous débarrassé de ces âmes et de les empêcher de prendre possession de nos corps n'existe plus.

De plus, le ministère a eu vent de l'incident et prévoit une audience afin de déterminer ce qui nous arrivera. Mais en attendant ce jour nous somme autorisé à rester au château sous étroite surveillance par des agents du ministère. Ils s'assureront que nous ne devenions pas dangereux et que nous nous déchaînons pas, dans le cas où nous le devenions, ils auront le droit d'employer tous les moyens nécessaires pour nous arrêter. Même la mort.

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK (POV Joshua)**

\- Pour résumé, chacun d'entre nous est l'hôte d'une des douze âmes des premiers Titan. De ce fait ces âmes peuvent à tout moment prendre le contrôle de nos corps et se mettre à tout détruire. Même si jusqu'à maintenant ils n'ont pas fait surface, nous possédons néanmoins des capacités qui réagissent encore à nos émotions car nous ne les contrôlons pas très bien. C'est ce qui a décidé le ministère à nous déclarer comme menace de niveau maximal et à vouloir nous emprisonner.

Suite à cette révélation Mme McGonagall a décidé que la discussion est reportée à plus tard afin de bien réfléchir à la situation à tête reposée. Bien que Harry souhaite en parler maintenant, le professeur de métamorphose est contre et Hermione réussi tant bien que mal à convaincre son ami de retourné dans leur dortoir en attendant le dîner de ce soir. Draco, lui, n'a pas dit un mot, ni ses amis mais ils n'en pensent pas moins. Il attend avec impatient la lettre de son père concernant le résultat de ses recherches sur cette fameuse prison puisqu'il sait très bien que les « descendant » ne diront rien de plus tant qu'ils n'y seront pas obligés.

HPHPHP

* * *

Et voilà, vous savez maintenant pourquoi le ministère veux mettre ces enfants en prison. Vous en pensez quoi ? Et pour les couple pour le bal ?

Review :

L'amour bleu : Je ne sais pas si tu es défaitiste ou réaliste concernant les résolutions mais moi en tout cas je suis optimiste et je prévois en effet un rapprochement entre les maisons en douceur.

Je vous donc à dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapitre 3: Le bal d'Halloween(partie 2)

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je m'excuse pour l'énorme retard. A cause de travaux il n'y avait plus d'internet chez moi, c'était l'horreur. Je ne souhaite ça a personne de passer près d'un mois sans connexion internet. Mais bon, bref, passons. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous passez de bonne vacance pour ceux qui sont en vacances sinon les autres tenez bon.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **: Le bal Halloween (partie 2** )

Dans la grande salle, les élèves sont tournés vers le groupe, que forme les « descendants », devant la table des professeurs. Le dîner va commencer et la directrice a finalement trancher pour que le enfants mangent à la table de leurs parents. C'est donc Gabriel Finnigan, Nina Black, Alicia Weasley, Rosalya Weasley, Sarah Londubat, Kiara Potter et Joshua Potter qui se dirigent vers la table des Griffondor. Axel Zabini, Nora Snape, Christopher Nott et Kail Malfoy vont à la table des Serpentard et Jonas Golstein à celle des Serdaigle. La plupart des regards sont sur la fille de Harry, l'épisode avec les deux garçons à fait le tour du château et tous de demandent comment elle a réussi un tel exploit.

A la table des Serpentard les « descendant » s'asseyent en face de leur père respectif sauf Nora qui se retrouve devant Pansy, entre Kail et Christopher. Alors que les futurs parents sont un peu nerveux de se retrouver ainsi devant leur progéniture, ceux-ci s'installent et mangent comme si de rien n'était. De gauche à droite on a : Christopher Nott, qui a des cheveux noirs et court, ses yeux sont bleu océan, il est grand et sa peau est légèrement halée. Ensuite il y a, Nora Snape avec de long cheveux fin et noir corbeau. Ses yeux sont vert olive et elle est très calme. Puis à côté d'elle se trouve Kail Malfoy et ses cheveux blonds presque blanc comme son père. Cependant ils sont mi- court et ramener en arrière par un bandeau à mi- tête. Il est également grand et fin, sa peau pale ne comporte aucune imperfection. Ce qui dérange Draco à part les cheveux de son fils se sont la fine chaîne orné d'une bague en argent et l'anneau qui se trouve à son oreille droite, elle aussi en argent. Enfin il y a Axel, un métis aux cheveux mi- court légèrement ondulé et châtain foncé. Ses yeux ont une magnifique couleur noisette avec un fin contour noir.

\- Hey Kail ! Tu as vu notre princesse a carrément décalé la rouquine pour l'éloigner du sauveur. Déclare Axel.

\- C'est normal, elle est très possessive avec son père.

\- Votre Princesse ? Demande Blaise.

\- On parle de Kiara Potter. C'est comme ça que tout le monde la surnomme à notre époque. Répond le métis.

\- Ah bon ! S'exclame Pansy.

\- Je crois que ça a commencé avec la blague d'un Serpentard de Septième année qui l'avait appelé comme ça pour la taquiner du fait qu'elle soit la fille du grand héros national. Puis les élèves des autres maisons ont commencé à faire pareil et finalement on s'est tous mis à l'appeler comme ça. Vous pouvez essayer si vous voulez, elle vous répondra. Affirma Christopher.

\- Bien sûr, personne n'est obligé de l'appeler comme ça. C'est juste un titre que les élèves lui ont attribué sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Au fil du temps, même nous, on s'est mis à l'appeler « princesse » naturellement, un peu comme quand on appelle quelqu'un par son surnom, et jusqu'à présent elle ne s'en est jamais plaint. Informe Nora.

Les Serpentard levèrent leur tête vers à la table des Griffondor et ils virent que les « descendant » se sont mis en bout de table pour être sûr de ne tenter personne à poser des questions. Seul Kiara s'est assise à la droite de son père avec Nina, qui a été forcé de s'asseoir entre elle et Ginny. Celle-ci pas vraiment contente d'avoir été séparer de l'homme qu'elle essaie de séduire depuis un moment a tenté de se mettre à gauche du sauveur mais la place était prise par Hermione qui n'avait aucune envie de changer de place. En effet, celle-ci est en train de se donner du mal pour expliquer le sujet d'un devoir à rendre en potion à son ami et elle ne compte pas s'interrompre juste pour le jeu de séduction de la rouquine qui, soit dites en passant, ne fonctionne pas.

La même chose se produisit le lendemain matin. Etant donné que la majorité de la journée est dédié au cours de danse et que le reste du temps Harry le passe à la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Ron pour réviser, Ginny n'a que le moment du repas pour séduire le survivant. Cependant, ce moment vient de lui être enlever par Kiara qui fait tout pour qu'elle ne l'approche pas et personne ne semble s'en apercevoir a part elle, ce qui l'énerve encore plus. La jeune Potter sait se monter subtile et elle est aidé par Nina pour camoufler ses manigances. Malgré cela, la Griffondor est bien déterminer à faire en sorte que Harry n'est d'yeux que pour elle et à n'importe quel prix.

HPHPHP

Le cours de dance pour les « descendants » et leur partenaire est sur le point de commencé. Puisque ce sont eux qui doivent ouvrir le bal avec la première danse, des cours particuliers ont été mis à leur disposition. C'est donc avec plus ou moins de malaise que les différents couples se formèrent :

Jonas GOLSTEIN / Susan Bones

Ron Weasley / Alicia Weasley

Gabriel Finnigan / Sarah Londubat

Harry Potter / Kiara Potter

Axel Zabini/Rosalya Weasley

Joshua Potter / Pansy Parkinson

Draco Malfoy / Nora Snape

Christopher Nott / Lisa TurpinnTurpin

Kail Malfoy/Nina Black

Plus le cours avance et plus leur doute se confirme. La fille de Harry Potter est aussi nul que son père pour la danse, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ces deux là ne cessent de fixer leurs pieds au lieu de regarder leur partenaire. Ils essaient tant bien que mal d'exécuter les pas au rythme de la musique mais la catastrophe est inévitable. Sans s'en rendre compte ils se sont rapprochés de Draco et Nora. Kiara qui s'emmêle les pieds pour la n-ième fois tombe et entraîne avec elle son père et Malfoy dans sa chute. Nora, elle, a réussi à s'écarter à temps, évitant de tomber avec les trois autres. Un peu plus loin, Pansy, qui a assisté à l'incident avec Joshua, est pliée de rire comme la majorité des « descendant ». La jeune Potter est prise en sandwich entre Malfoy et son père qui s'est écrasé sur elle.

\- Mon père va piquer une colère monstre. Déclare Kail.

Pansy qui parvient à retrouver son calme se tourne pour constater que Kail s'est rapproché de Joshua avec Axel et Christopher qui sont encore parcouru de soubresaut dû à leur précédent fou rire. Après quelques secondes Draco se mit effectivement dans une colère exagérer contre Harry et Kiara, qui décide de l'ignorer totalement comme si cela ne la concernait pas.

\- Ma sœur n'a jamais été doué pour ces choses là.

\- Elle dit qu'elle se sent oppressé quand on la force à faire des activités, du coup elle se bloque et s'emmêle. Affirme Axel.

\- Et comme elle n'aime pas beaucoup la danse de salon, ce cours est une torture pour elle. Ajoute Christopher.

\- Par contre quand elle joue du piano, elle est aux anges et elle a un talent incroyable. Annonça Kail.

\- Du Piano ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui, elle a commencé à l'âge de 5 ans après avoir entendu quelqu'un en jouer lors d'une fête à laquelle on a été convié et depuis elle ne peut plus s'en passer. Répondit Joshua.

Après que le Serpentard est fini de déversé sa haine sur Harry, Kiara s'étant éclipsé en douce pour faire une pause, le cours repris dans le plus grand désespoir de la jeune Potter. C'est après plusieurs minutes de souffrance aussi bien pour Kiara que pour ses malheureuses victimes que Rosalya trouve une solution. Si lors du bal, elle exécute à la perfection la danse elle pourra jouer du piano tout son soul et dans le cas contraire elle sera priver de piano jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

Au début Kiara se méfie et cherche un piège éventuel mais après réflexion, la possibilité de jouer du piano autant qu'elle veut prend le dessus et elle accepte le marché. Durant les heures qui suivirent Kiara enchaîne les pas avec encore de nombreuses erreurs mais elle ne fait plus aucune chute ni percute qui que ce soit. Grace à cette motivation, elle ne ressent plus l'oppression qui la bloque d'ordinaire et elle s'améliore même. Les autres espèrent grandement que cela continuera.

HPHPHP

La semaine passa rapidement et le soir tant attendu est arrivé. Les élèves et les professeurs sont déjà dans la grande salle, qui a été décoré spécialement pour ce soir. Le ciel magique montre un ciel de nuit étoilé avec quelques nuages et on peut voir que le croissant de lune légèrement orangé forme avec deux des étoiles une sorte de visage souriant un peu effrayant. Le centre de la salle est dédié à la piste de danse qui est entouré par plusieurs petite table ronde orné de décoration d'Halloween. Les portes de la Grande s'ouvrent en grand pour laisser apparaître les « descendant » et leur partenaire pour effectuer la première danse du bal. Ceux-ci entrent en rang et vont se placer au milieu de la piste formant un cercle, quand la musique commence, c'est dans une synchronisation parfaite que le spectacle commence et que les tables se remplissent de mets et de boissons tous plus savoureux les uns que les autres. Kiara, qui a fait beaucoup de progrès durant les heures d'entraînements, réussi à effectuer la danse sans faute et celle-ci se termine en beauté suivi de la mélodie.

Tout le monde applaudit et certain envahissent la piste de danse pendant que d'autre se dirige vers les buffets sur les différentes tables. Harry est fatigué à cause de la danse et du stress, il est donc ravi quand Ginny lui apporte un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais pour le déshydraté mais au moment de le prendre le verre sa fille le devance et le bois d'une traite sous le regard horrifié de la rousse.

\- Oh mon dieu mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'était pour Harry. Hurla Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Ginny, elle aussi, elle doit être épuisé après les efforts admirable qu'elle vient de fournir. Je suis fier de toi Kiara.

\- …

\- Kiara ? Ça va ?

Mais celle-ci, qui ne répond toujours rien, s'effondre dans un grand fracas dû à la table qui est tombé quand elle a voulu s'y accrocher. Harry se précipite sur elle pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive mais il se fait écarter un peu violemment par Kail qui s'agenouille devant elle pour savoir ce qu'elle a. En la regardant de plus près il s'aperçoit qu'elle n'arrive plus à respirer et qu'elle est recouverte d'urticaire.

\- Elle fait une réaction allergique, elle n'arrive plus à respirer. Joshua donne-moi ma sacoche. Crie Kail.

Joshua prend la sacoche qui est heureusement près de lui et le lance par-dessus la foule d'élève qui lui bloque le chemin ainsi qu'aux professeurs. Une fois sa sacoche en main, il en sort une seringue plutôt conséquente. Mme Pomfresh, qui arrive, lui dit de ne rien faire sans son accord mais il n'écoute rien et plante l'aiguille dans la poitrine de la brune puis lui injecte le produit qu'elle contient. Après plusieurs secondes interminable Kiara se remet à respirer de nouveau pour le plus grand bonheur des autres mais par précaution elle est emmenée à l'infirmerie suivi de son frère, kail et du trio d'or plus Ginny, les autres pouvant continuer à faire la fête.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie Joshua informe Mme Pomfresh que sa sœur est allergique aux œufs de Serpencendre et aux noix, de plus comme ses réactions allergique se manifestent par des symptômes violent tel que l'arrêt respiratoire, il garde toujours près de lui une seringue pour les cas comme celui-ci. Cependant ils ignorent pourquoi elle a fait cette réaction puisque le menu du buffet ne présente aucune trace de noix et d'habitude Kiara fait attention à ce qu'elle mange.

\- Oncle Harry, tu sais si elle a mangé quelque chose avant de s'écrouler ? Interroge Kail.

\- Co… comment tu l'as appelé ? S'exclame Ron.

\- Oh la boulette que tu viens de faire Kail. Dit Joshua.

\- Euh… De… de toute façon ce n'est pas le plus important et on n'a pas le temps de s'attarder sur ça. Alors ?

\- Euh… Elle a bu un verre de jus de citrouille que Ginny m'a apporté mais je ne l'ai pas vu manger quoi que ce soit.

\- Du jus de citrouille ? Répète Joshua.

Tous se retourne vers Ginny et le visage paniquer et livide qu'elle aborde indique qu'elle cache quelque chose.

\- Ginny il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans ce verre ? Demanda doucement Joshua pour ne pas la braqué.

\- Ce… ce verre n'était pas pour elle. Je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... Ginny commence à pleurer.

\- Ginny tu doit nous dire ce qu'il y avait dans se verre. Intervient Hermione.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais dû... boire ce verre. Il ne lui était pas destiné.

\- MAIS TU VAS NOUS DIRE CE QU'IL Y AVAIT DEDANS ESPÈCE DE… ? Crache Kail.

\- EH ! Parle autrement à ma sœur. S'écrie Ron.

\- Je m'en fiche, ma cousine a failli mourir parce qu'elle a mis je ne sais quoi dans ce verre. Je ne le répéterais pas, il y avait quoi a l'intérieur ?

\- Un… un philtre d'amour. Lâche Ginny. Je suis vraiment désolé mais c'était le seul moyen pour que Harry s'intéresse enfin à moi et je ne savais pas qu'elle me le prendrait des mains ni qu'elle ferait une allergie. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, je vous le jure.

Tout le monde est surpris par la déclaration de la rouquine qui fond en larme et en excuse. Le philtre d'amour est composé d'œufs de serpencendres, ce qui explique maintenant la réaction allergique de Kiara. Cependant les excuses de Ginny ne suffisent pas à apaiser la colère de Kail qui au contraire s'accentue et des étincelles électrique entour son corps, ses pouvoir de Titan commence à se manifester et Joshua décide qu'il est préférable de le faire sortir avant qu'il ne cause des dégâts. Harry, lui, est un peu perplexe face au calme dont fait preuve son fils mais quand celui-ci passe près de lui, il remarque que la température autour de son corps est bien plus élevée que la normal et en l'observant bien on peut voir de minuscule flamme jaillir de l'extrémité de ses doigts. En réalité, lui aussi est sur le point de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible puisque la vie de sa sœur a été mis en danger juste à cause d'une histoire d'amour à sens unique.

HPHPHP

Le lendemain matin, Kiara est toujours à l'infirmerie car elle doit encore se reposer. Son frère et Kail sont à son chevet et ils veillent sur elle au cas où. La veille avant que tout le monde retourne à la fête, les deux « descendant » ont été obligé de révélé, au six personnes présentent dans l'infirmerie, que leurs mères sont sœurs car Kail a fait l'erreur d'appeler Harry « oncle Harry ». Cette nouvelle a eu l'effet d'une bombe, surtout pour le concerner qui était loin d'imaginer que son ennemi deviendrait son beau-frère. Les deux garçons ont par contre demandé à ce que cette information ne soit divulgué sous aucun prétexte et peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'un proche ou d'un membre de la famille. Cette condition a été accepté par la directrice, l'infirmière et les Griffondor puis ils sont partis laissant Joshua et Kail qui ont été autorisé à rester avec Kiara pour la nuit.

Au dortoir des Griffondor, Harry est allongé dans son lit et fixe un point invisible. Il n'a pas réussi à beaucoup dormir à cause de tous les événements qui se sont produits depuis le début de l'année et surtout de hier soir. Il réfléchit au cas de Malfoy, leurs enfants semblent être très proche et kail n'est pas un mauvais garçon, au contraire. Alors, est ce que sous le masque de la famille Malfoy, Draco peut avoir aussi des bons coté ? Pour cela il va falloir l'observer très attentivement et découvrir ce qui se trouve derrière son sale caractère de fouine blonde.

Dans la grande salle, peu d'élève sont présent pour le petit déjeuner puisque la fête à fini très tard ou, si on veut, très tôt le lendemain matin, ça dépend du point de vue. Le petit déjeuner présent est léger, composé principalement de fruits et d'autres aliments énergétiques, afin que tout le monde puisse récupérer de la fatigue et de la gueule de bois, pour ceux qui ont l'âge. Draco, faisant partie des personnes qui se réveille toujours à la même heure peu importe que ce soit les vacances ou pas, est à la table des Serpentard et mange une salade de fruit tranquillement. Quelques minutes plus tard les hiboux arrivent afin de donner le courrier à ceux présents dans la grande salle et le hibou de Draco lâche devant lui le journal du jour avec une lettre plus ou moins épaisse.

Sur l'enveloppe il y a écrit en lettre fine et soigné le nom du destinataire, donc le sien. Il ouvre le courrier et en sort plusieurs feuilles remplies de cette écriture élégante qu'il reconnaîtrait en mille, celle de son père. Il décide donc de replier les feuilles et de les remettre dans l'enveloppe car il est trop risqué de lire cette lettre dans la grande salle bien qu'il n'y est que peu de personne. Draco fini son petit déjeuner et sort de la salle pour aller rejoindre ses amis au dortoir et lire le contenue de la lettre qui doit surement contenir les informations que son père a pu obtenir au sujet de cette fameuse prison. Enfin, il va pouvoir découvrir où le ministère compte enfermer son fils.

HPHPHP

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et dites-moi ce que vous pensez du fait que Kail soit le cousin de Joshua et Kiara. Pour ma part je voulais que Harry et Draco soit lié dans le future par leur enfant et au début je voulais que Kail soit amoureux de Kiara mais après je me suis dit que faire des enfants de Harry les neveux et nièce de Draco ce serait plus marrant. Et vous ?

la revue :

L'amour bleu : Moi aussi je pense que les Griffondor et les Serpentard sont fait pour être ensemble. Quant aux enfants, je pleins aussi leurs parents et leurs professeurs car ses enfants vont leur en faire voir des verte et des pas mur. Et pour ta question je fais des études de comptabilité, en ce moment je suis en première année de BTS comptabilité et Gestion.

Brigitte26 : Ne t'inquiète pas, je dévoilerais l'identité des parents au fil de l'histoire mais j'aimerais bien que tu me dises quel enfant t'intrigue le plus et dont tu voudrais connaitre les parents.

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine. En espérant que rien ne m'empêche de publier d'ici là. Bisous à tous !


End file.
